


Coś niespodziewanego

by YouCanCallMeEve



Series: Im bardziej myślisz, że już nic Cię nie zaskoczy, tym większego szoku w życiu dostajesz [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCanCallMeEve/pseuds/YouCanCallMeEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutno, że zmiany są te szokiem i wiele dobrego nie przynoszą. Nie jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni do radykalnych zwrotów akcji w swoim życiu. I nigdy się nie przyzwyczaimy. </p><p>Destiel, AU.<br/>To akurat u mnie żadna nowość i ludzie, którzy mnie znają mają tego świadomość.<br/>Szczerze powiedziawszy nie mam nawet dokładnego zarysu fabuły, ale pojawił się w mojej głowie mały pomysł i postanowiłam go wykorzystać ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coś niespodziewanego

Na zewnątrz było już całkowicie ciemno.  
Śnieg prószył delikatnie, w wielu oknach sąsiednich domów zapalone były kolorowe światełka, a powietrzu zdecydowanie było czuć grudzień. Ledwo wystawiło się nos z ciepłego domu i już zamarzało się na kość.  
Dean robił właśnie kolację, nucąc przy tym którąś z piosenek Led Zeppelinów, co chwilę zaglądając do salonu, w którym siedział Castiel, czytając książkę.  
Wielkimi krokami zbliżały się święta.  
Ich pierwsze święta we wspólnym domu, nad którym pracę zakończyli zaledwie w zeszłym miesiącu.  
 - Dean? – odezwał się nagle Castiel, odkładając na bok książkę, po chwili wychylając się z fotela tak, żeby móc widzieć kuchnię,  w której krzątał się jego ukochany.  
 - Co się stało? – zapytał Winchester, wyglądając z kuchni, uśmiechając się przy tym do bruneta.  
 - Tak tylko się upewniam, że jesteś. – odpowiedział Cas, odwzajemniając uśmiech, wracając do lektury. Dean natomiast wszedł do salonu, podszedł do fotela i zarzucił Castielowi ręce na ramiona, chowając nos gdzieś między jego ramieniem i szyją. Głęboko wciągnął powietrze do płuc, przymykając oczy. Lubił czuć, że brunet jest obok.  
Przez ponad rok robili jakieś cholerne podchody. Patrzeli na siebie, kiedy ten drugi odwracał wzrok, myśleli o sobie w każdej minucie każdego dnia. Być może ich związek zacząłby się nieco szybciej, gdyby nie Dean, który przez cały czas upierał się przy tym, że przecież jest hetero, że faceci ani trochę go nie interesują.  
Dopiero Sam przemówił mu do rozsądku.  
I właśnie dzięki niemu Dean i Castiel byli ze sobą już dokładnie szesnaście miesięcy.  
 - Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny. – powiedział cicho Winchester. Jego głos był nieco przytłumiony przez to, że chował twarz w materiale castielowej koszulki.  
 - A ja mam nadzieję, że nie przypaliłeś znów jedzenia. – brunet zaśmiał się cicho. Nigdy, ale to naprawdę NIGDY  nie zwątpił w umiejętności kucharskie Deana. Przeciwnie! Winchester zawsze zaskakiwał go czymś wyjątkowo pysznym, idealnie przyprawionym, perfekcyjnym. Castiel czasami po prostu lubił się z nim podroczyć.  
 - Idiota. – rzucił tylko Dean, przelotnie muskając Castiela w policzek, zaraz wracając z powrotem do kuchni.  
Zupełnie nic nie wskazywało na to, że dzisiejszego wieczoru stanie się coś niezwykłego.  
Oczywiście dziwne rzeczy często zdarzają się w najmniej oczekiwanych sytuacjach.  
Jedli właśnie kolację, jednocześnie zastanawiając się nad tym co powinni jeszcze kupić przed świętami, kiedy usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi.  
Dean naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że na ganku ich domu zobaczy małą, może sześcioletnią dziewczynkę. Miała zielone oczy, zaróżowione od zimna policzki nakrapiane były piegami, a brązowe włosy opadały jej na plecy.  
 - Zgubiłaś się? – zapytał zdezorientowany Dean. Nie odpowiedziała mu. Po prostu wyciągnęła przed siebie rączkę, w której kurczowo trzymała białą, pogiętą w wielu miejscach kopertę. Winchester niepewnie wziął od niej papier, ze środka wyciągając  kartkę w kolorze pudrowego różu. Na kartce napisane było czarnym atramentem tylko jedno zdanie.  
„Musisz się nią zaopiekować, Dean”.  
Winchester przez dobre dwie minuty patrzył w skrawek papieru, po czym z powrotem przeniósł swój wzrok na dziewczynkę, która stała ze spuszczoną głową, wbijając spojrzenie w swoje czarne buciki.  
Zadrżał lekko. Być może to było z zimna…  
 - Co się stało, Dean? – Castiel wyjrzał do przedpokoju, nieco nieśmiało wychylając się zza rogu i zdziwił się na widok piegowatej dziewczynki – Co przegapiłem? – zapytał, stając obok Winchestera, który tylko zerknął na niego zagubiony.  
 - Ładnie pachnie. – odezwała się nagle dziewczynka. No tak, przecież jedli kolację, czuć to było nawet tutaj.  
 - Dean, zaziębimy się, wpuść ją do środka. – powiedział brunet, dotykając ramienia swojego ukochanego, nie odrywając wzroku od małej. Kiedy Dean się odsunął, żeby wpuścić dziecko do środka ta spojrzała w bok, potem na Deana, a potem znowu w bok. Winchester wystawił głowę za drzwi i spojrzał w tamtą stronę, zauważając dość sporą, czarno-różową walizkę i karton owinięty w folię.  
Chyba było dziwniej niż na początku mu się wydawało.  
 - Chodź, chodź do środka, bo zimno na dworze. – powiedział Castiel do dziewczynki i uśmiechnął się, kiedy ta weszła do przedpokoju – Pewnie zmarzłaś i jesteś głodna. Zjesz z nami kolację, a potem zawieziemy cię do domu, dobrze? – dodał jeszcze Cas i Deanowi kamień spadł z serca, gdy usłyszał ostatnie słowa bruneta. Wyszedł na taras, zabierając torbę i kartonowe pudło, możliwie najszybciej wracając do domu.  
Winchester położył wszystko w salonie, zaraz idąc do kuchni, gdzie Cas akurat nakładał kolację dla małej. Ich porcje wciąż stały na stole, niedokończone, stygnące… no cóż.  
 - Jak się nazywasz, kochana? – zapytał Castiel, stawiając przed małą talerz z jedzeniem. Ta uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.  
  - Margot. Moje imię to Margot. – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, zaraz zabierając się za jedzenie – Jest pan bardzo miły. – dodała i Castiel nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. Usiadł na jednym z wolnych krzeseł obok stołu, patrząc jak Dean stawia w czajniku wodę na herbatę.  
 - Gdzie mieszkasz, Margot? – zapytał Dean, kiedy chwilę później postawił na stole trzy kubki z parującą, pomarańczową herbatą – Musimy zawieźć cię do twoich rodziców.  
 - Teraz mieszkam tutaj. – odpowiedziała i w jej głosie nie dało się usłyszeć nawet nuty wątpliwości. Była pewna swoich słów, widocznie naprawdę w nie wierzyła. Dean zadrżał ponownie. To wszystko jakoś dziwnie go przytłoczyło.  
 - Gdzie twoja mama? Albo twój tata? – zapytał Castiel, biorąc jeden z kubków z herbatą, starając się zachować spokojny ton głosu, chociaż w rzeczywistości ta sytuacja przytłoczyła go nie mniej niż Deana.  
 - Moja mama pojechała gdzieś bardzo daleko i nie mogła zabrać mnie ze sobą – powiedziała smutno Margot, patrząc na Castiela zielonymi, dużymi oczami – Powiedziała, że wróci do mnie tak szybko, jak tylko będzie mogła. Do tego czasu tata musi się mną zająć.  
 - A gdzie teraz jest twój tata? – to znowu Castiel się odezwał, pod stołem kładąc jedną dłoń na kolanie Deana, żeby w ten sposób dodać mu wsparcia.  
 - O, tutaj! – dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, sięgając rączką w stronę Winchestera, szturchając go lekko. Castiel mógłby przysiąc, że twarz jego ukochanego zrobiła się bardziej blada niż była jeszcze dziesięć sekund wcześniej.  
Dean gwałtownie wstał od stołu, omal nie rozlewając swojej herbaty, zaczynając nerwowo chodzić po kuchni, w której siedzieli całą trójką.  
Nie wiedział co myśleć.  
Nie wiedział co robić.  
Nie wiedział co czuć.  
 - Przecież ja nie mam dzieci – odezwał się nagle, a po tonie jego głosu łatwo można było poznać, że jest kłębkiem nerwów – Nie mam dzieci!  
 - Dean, spokojnie… - Castiel podszedł do niego, chwytając go za dłoń, zaraz patrząc mu w oczy, za wszelką cenę chcąc złapać z nim kontakt wzrokowy – Jakoś to wszystko rozgryziemy… - szepnął, posyłając ukochanemu ciepły uśmiech.  
Winchester miał nadzieję, że faktycznie to rozgryzą.  
Nie miał zamiaru bawić się w jakąś chorą grę, w którą ktoś najwidoczniej postanowił go wplątać.

 


End file.
